Knowitall Notes
by Gonnabe Writer
Summary: Hermione's diary during her fourth year. Slightly AU, HermioneRon. Can be read with 'CarrotTop Chronicles' or by itself if you just want Hermione's POV.


_I just love Ron/Hermione fics, so I thought I'd try this…_

_You can read this along with "Carrot-Top Chronicles", or by itself if you just want Hermione's POV._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Another school year, another lot of homework…not that I mind.

When I was buying Ron and Harry diaries as their Christmas presents, they appealed to me so much, I decided to buy one for myself…Ok, I bought 5, but it never hurts to be prepared! Just like it doesn't hurt to start studying for exams a year in advance…

Oh, by the way, I'm Hermione Granger, sometimes referred to as "Hermy", "Herms" or "Her-my-knee" when Ron is talking with his mouth full. Who's Ron, you ask? Who's Harry, for that matter? They're my friends…best friends most of the time; I'll talk about them later.

I was born in a "muggle" household, "muggle" is a word used to describe ordinary people. Now why would I have to point out that my family is ordinary? Well, I'm in an extraordinary environment right now…Hogwarts: being a muggle born witch is still kind of a big deal here.

Wow, did you know that the Red Cap will die if you feed it honey? Hmmm…now how do you get close enough to a Red Cap without it strangling you?

Oh, sorry, I lost myself for a while there, I'm reading "1 million fun facts for a Auror" as I write this entry. I guess you can say that I like to read…actually, I love to read, I think it's the best way to pass time and you learn lots of interesting stuff. Ron says I have issues…I don't, I just think there's more to life than the Quidditch League, which is all he and Harry think about.

Now, moving on…Harry…Harry Potter that is. Yeah, he's THE Harry Potter, but don't get me wrong, Harry is one of the nicest guys, which is actually quite surprising since he grew up with his vile Aunt and Uncle. He's also famous, recognised wherever he goes in the Wizarding world, but Harry hates the attention. Poor boy…

We don't notice the attention that Harry gets anymore, and I think Harry likes it that way. So, anyways, except for being the "Boy that lived", Harry has a second title as Chief mediator between me and Ron. Ron is Harry's best friend mainly…him and I fight a lot. Unfortunately, Ron seems to take personal offence at many of my comments…I mean, just because I told Ron that the uniform of the "Chudlery Guns" (That doesn't sound right, its something like that…well, its Ron's favourite Quidditch team) wouldn't go with his hair, he seems to think that I've insulted the honour of the Weasley clan.

Believe me, insulting the Weasley's would be the last thing I'd do, mainly because they are all so nice and are always willing to let me spend some of the holidays with them. Also, there's so many of them, Ron has 5 older brothers and a sister. Anyways, Ron is still quite upset over the red hair/orange uniform saga, but hopefully the impeding Tri-Wizard competition will take his mind of it.

And its not like I don't like Ron's hair…his hair is very nice, thick and floppy…actually, pretty much all of Ron is really nice…OMG, where did that come from?

I don't like Ron! I mean, I do…but not in that way. It's RON! Aggravating, irritating, cute Ron…What is wrong with me!

Ugh, see? This is what happens when you have Lavender gossiping about all the boys she's 'snogged'…That was one conversation that I couldn't contribute to…This is really embarrassing, but at 14, I still haven't been kissed, it's not such a big deal. I mean, boys barely constitute as human beings, you do not have to attach yourself to one to be self-actualised.

Yep, that's it, Lavender's conversation but these weird thoughts in my head…though I don't think kissing Ron would be so terrible…ARGGHH!

I hate Lavender!

Good Night Dear Diary.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Ok, I know its short, and It's just an introductory chapter…but lemme know what you think and whether it's worth continuing. _


End file.
